1. Technical Field
This invention relates to plant pots and, more particularly, to a plant pot with a removable base for removing plants with greater ease and less damage to the root system.
2. Prior Art
Many types of plants such as house plants or garden plants are started in small plastic containers, especially in the nursery business, and then replanted for growing purposes either by the nursery or the buyer. Many of the containers are generally formed of a brittle plastic such as styrene that has a tendency to crack when pressure is exerted on them. It is difficult, if not impossible, to remove a plant and its potting soil from these containers without breaking the containers or damaging the root system of the plant. As a result, increased costs are incurred because the pots are not reusable and some of the plants die or fail to reach their optimum growth size because of damage to the roots.
Even pots made of pliable or flexible plastic can present problems when the pots become heavy. This is particularly true in larger pots containing bushes and small trees. Because of the time spent in a larger pot, the plant can be difficult to remove from the pot due to the weight involved and the fact that the plant has had time to develop an extensive root system. In situations such as this it is difficult for one person to lift the plant out of the pot without damaging the root system. The stem or trunk of the plant can also be damaged when the planter tries to pull the plant out of the pot and is unsuccessful, or is forced to twist and shake the stem or trunk in an attempt to free the plant from the pot.
Accordingly, a need remains for a plant pot that is formed from durable plastic and provides for easy lifting of the plant and topsoil out of the pot without damage to the root system.